Contagious
by Katyrina19
Summary: Emma and Regina have been dating for almost a year now. Everything is going great when Emma starts to avoid her girlfriend. The former Queen is determined to find out why. Swan Queen


**I was desperate to escape the angst from my current story Stable Girl so I decided to write a fluffy oneshot :) Enjoy**

_„The person you have called is unavailable right now. Please try again later."_

Regina Mills threw her phone across the room with a frustrated sigh. She and Emma have been dating for almost a year now and things were going great. They would spend all of their free time wrapped in each other's company.

The former Queen could hardly remember the last time she felt this content and happy. The tranquility proved to be short lasting, however. For the last three days Regina had repeatedly tried reaching Miss. Swan on her phone and all of her attempts were directed straight to voicemail. The first day went by without much frustration.

Regina simply thought nothing of it. The Sheriff was allowed to take a day off from the constant romance, as was she. Regina Mills had heard of those over possessive,clingy couples. She'd been in a marriage like that herself and the older woman simply refused to act the part now.

She was not like that. Not at all.

The second day went by and Regina was starting to get anxious and a tad nervous. Why wasn't Emma calling her back? The blonde's phone should have been recharged and ready to answer the former Queen's message instantly. After an unsuccesfful trip to the Sheriff's station and another one to Granny's diner, Regina came back to her empty mansion to a bottle of cider.

She thought about calling Henry to ask him of his mother's whereabouts only to remember that her son was on a camping trip with his grandfather and the former Queen all but refused to call Snow for assistance. It occurred to her to make a small trip to Emma and Snow's apartment but the Mayor wanted to avoid sinking that low.

She would not appear desperate enough to come banging down her girlfriend's door. Even if the said woman spend almost all of her nights with Regina at the mansion. After her third glass of cider, the Mayor retreated to her bedroom.

She did not sleep that night.

* * *

The first thing the brunette did when she woke up was check for messages or missed calls over the now broken screen of her mobile phone. Nothing. Regina was furious now. How could she not be? After countless of promises and thousands of kisses, the blonde woman she was so infatuated with was not in the state to return a simple phone call.

It may have been more than fifty calls, but still. Maybe Emma was having second thoughts about their relationship. Maybe she wanted to be left alone. Maybe the Sheriff got scared and did what she had always done when things got serious. Bailed.

What if she ran? What if Emma left Storybrooke?

Would she do that to Regina and more importantly to her own son?

Anger was slowly replaced with fear and after a few phone calls to her office to make it clear she would not be coming to work today, the Mayor made her way to the Charming household. A long moment of what felt like eternity passed before Regina forced herself to step out of the car. Another excruciating moment followed when she had to all but force her hand to move and give a faint nod on the wooden door of Emma's home. Her heart was beating rapidly, threatening to escape the brunette's drumming chest.

Nothing.

Another series of knocks followed only this time they came with more determination.

Nothing again.

Regina then opted for the doorbell and pressed one perfectly manicured finger upon the small switch. When she got no response yet again she started to press the bell until her ears started to bleed. The worry she previously felt quickly disappeared only to be replaced with anger and frustration. Then finally, she heard some noise behind the closed door. A few loud coughs and a throat clearing.

„Who is it?"

Came the hoarse voice and it belonged to none other than her very own girlfriend.

„Miss. Swan, open this door right now!"

„Regina! Ah... um, listen... funny story, but I can't."

The voice was strained. Regina could hear it cracking around the edges. Her brows furrowed at the rambling blonde behind the thin piece of wood which was separating them.

„What in God's name are you saying Miss. Swan?"

Another loud cough.

„Listen Regina. I really, really can't open this door."

The former Queen noticed panic in her lover's tone and she wondered why. There was a moment of silence as Regina tried to gather her thoughts. Inactive cell phone, sudden disappearance, hoarse voice. Was Emma having an affair!?

„No! You listen to me Emma Swan! If you don't open this door right now I'll kill both you and that harlot you've been banging in your absence!"

„What!? **No.** Regina... you've got it all wrong."

„Then enlighten me, Miss. Swan. What is the reason to your sudden mysterious behaviour? Unless you grew another head or a penis I see no reason why I'm being refused to see you."

„It's just... Regina if you see me you won't want to look at me ever again."

Emma sounded almost frightened and Regina could feel her heart clench. But not for long.

„**Open. The. Door. Now**."

„No."

Came the childlike response.

„Have it your way. A fair warning Miss. Swan. Do take a few steps back."

Not a second later, with a flick of her wrist Regina send the door flying backwards and onto the floor before slowly stepping in to observe the damage. Apart from the destroyed entrance of Snow's home and the dust slowly rising from the devastation which Regina cared little about, the blonde was nowhere in sight.

Two dark eyes started to inspect the room slowly before she noticed something stirr behind the kitchen counter.

„Miss. Swan, what are you doing?"

„Hiding from you."

„Why on earth would you do that? Is it because you don't wish to see me anymore? Have you grown tired of me already? Is that it?"

Despite Regina's tough exterior and the roughness of her tone, Emma could not help but detect a line of sadness and rejection as well. She had no idea Regina would be this persistent. If she had known the Sheriff would have atleast left a message but in her desperate attempt to avoid her girlfriend she shut the damn thing off thinking it would help.

„God no! Regina it's not that at all. You know I love you and that is exactly the reason why I've been avoiding you."

Emma could hear the brunette snort.

„And what a way of showing it, Sheriff. Truly remarkable. Maybe you should write a new chapter to Twilight as your romance skills surpass that of any other."

„It's just... I'm not feeling myself and I wanted to spare you of seeing me like this. I can promise you Regina, if you saw me right now you would never want to see me again."

Regina paused for a second, trying to visualise what could possibly be that disgusting for Emma that she wanted to avoid her girlfriend this bad.

„Miss. Swan, I've had enough of this. If you don't come from your hiding spot I'm afraid I'll be forced to destroy your mother's kitchen. And I do wish do avoid Snow's banter of disapproval."

„Why can't you just let it go? I'll call you in a few days, pinky swear."

Regina let out a sigh of frustration. Her patience was already growing rather thin. A vaguely visible vein appeared on her forehead, pulsating. She was not dating a woman, she was dating a child and even if Emma was endearing at times, on occasions such as these the blonde could be downright infuriating.

„Emma dear. Please let me see you. Nothing will change the way I feel about you. You must know that."

A sniff.

„Honey. Please come out."

Another sniff.

„Oh for the love of...!"

Emma barely had time to blink when Regina materialized before her in a puff of purple smoke, making the blonde fall back on her ass.

„Hey! That's cheating!"

„Not if your lover is acting like an overgrown child!"

The Sheriff was still lying flat on the floor, one hand guarding her eyes from Regina's view.

„Come here."

Emma could feel her girlfriend's strong grip around her waist, helping her up. The Sheriff was now standing on her own two feet, the delicate fingers around her waist still held firmly in place.

„Emma dear. Let me see your face."

A worried grimace found it's way around Emma's features when she felt the Mayor's other hand gently caress hers, urging her to let go of her covered eyes.

„I'm contagious Regina."

„I don't care if you have the plague, dear. Now let go."

Emma slowly revealed her face, letting her hand fall limply to her side. She could hear a small gasp escape Regina's lips and the blonde turned abruptly.

„I told you it's disgusting!"

The Sheriff could feel soft fingers just below her chin, forcing her to turn around. When she came face to face with the woman she loved, the blonde couldn't help but to suppress a slight shiver.

„No Emma. I didn't mean it like that. When did it get this bad?"

The manicured fingers found their way to caress her lover's cheek lovingly.

„I don't know... A few days ago I suppose. I just woke up with it. I've never had this before. I could barely see so mom forced me to go see Whale."

„Oh, love. And what did he say?"

Emma shrugged.

„He said it was bacterial, gave me some eye drops and send me home. I really didn't want you to see me like this Regina. That's why I've been avoiding you. I'll understand if you're repulsed by me or... whatever."

The last part was muttered silently and something about the way Emma said it made it sound so endearing to Regina's ears.

„I'm not repulsed, I could never be. You will always be beautiful to me Miss. Swan. Even if your eyes are swollen and red, it makes no difference to me."

Emma looked up to see two dark eyes staring right at her. And it still amazed her how this woman could ever be called evil. How this woman, standing before her, watching her with such adoration and love could be hated by so many. Because to Emma, she was anything but that. To Emma, Regina was simply everything. Her friend, her girlfried, her lover and most importantly the mother of their son.

The Sheriff removed Regina's warm hand from her cheek and took it in her own as she placed a gentle kiss upon the soft skin.

„I love you."

The former Queen smiled at the small declaration before she brought Emma's lips to her own, kissing her soundly.

„I love you too. Now, let's get those eye drops in."

„You know, you're more than likely going to end up with conjunctivitis now? Doesn't that worry you Madam Mayor? "

Regina just smiled through the kiss.

„Then I'm afraid we'll just have to be disgusting together, my dear."

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
